Cancer
by FoxFireOrenji
Summary: Raven get some form of Azarathian Cancerand has to go back to Azarath to cure and takes BB with her and in doing so learn more about each others past life. Raven also gets kidnapped by some rivals. Will their friendship turn into something more? BB/Rae R
1. Turn Away

Turn Away

Turn Away

The Titans were fighting Cinderblock, which Raven had him in full grip, complete black powers. She threw him into a cryogenic capsule, but just as she did a sharp pain shot through right arm, which made her black out and lose her control. Cinderblock flew threw the air and landed in the chamber and it closed. If it had not been for Raven's good aim they would still fighting and Raven would be in trouble.

Everyone gathered around Raven. C looked toward BB, then to Robin for directions. When no directions were given, he looked back at BB, who was staring intently at Raven. He felt sorry for him so . . . he made up an excuse.

"Um. . . I can't pick up Raven because. . ." he pressed a button on his back, "my arm fell off!" and his arm fell to the floor and ran off. "Excuse me for a minute. GET BACK HERE!" He ran after his arm.

Robin stared after Cy, until he felt a hand on his back. He turned around it was Star. "Um. . . Friend Robin shouldn't we be helping Friend Cy find his arm?"

"Um. . . Beast Boy can you bring Raven to the tower!" Robin had finally decided, "Me and Star are going to help Cy find his arm!"

They ran to the tower. When they got there, Cy, was eating a pizza. He looked up and quickly thought up more excuses.

"It's, ok," muttered Robin. "I hate being put under pressure too."

"Thank you!" pleaded Cyborg as he hugged Robin's legs and kissed Star's boots. "Besides, I could not think of any more lies to tell. You guys know BB likes Raven, it's obvious."

It was forty-five minutes before BB walked in holding R. During this time everybody had a nice conversation about them until they walked in.

"I'll admit, there some feelings between Beast Boy and Raven." Robin thought to himself aloud.

"Feelings," started Cyborg, "try loads of bad memories,"

"Um. . . Cy," Robin warned

"Tons of awkward moments," Cyborg continued

"Friend Cyborg!" Starfire hurried.

"And millions of -"

"CYBORG!"

"WHAT!"

Cy stopped just in time to see that Beast Boy landing on the couch and Raven standing at the hallway or living room door.

"Millions of what Cy?" pressed Beast Boy raising an

"Millions of um. . . pounds of uh. . . cheese!?" Cy fibbed, "THAT'S RIGHT MILLIONS OF POUNDS OF CHEESE WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE TOWER IN THE MORNING!" he yelled as if he were excited (and to make himself sound more believable).

BB: "Yeah, right,"

Rae: "We'll let you go."

BB: "This time,"

Raven went to her room and (you people know, what Raven does best). Beast Boy grabbed the game controller and bet Cy 5 that he could beat him in _Robo Kung Fu Lions II: Wrath of the Pirate Cars_, which he bought today while helping Raven. Fortunately, Cy took him up on that offer. Beast Boy got 5 and Cy learned never to bet with Beast Boy on a game that included any animals no matter how robotic they are. BB went to his room. As soon as CY was sure he was gone down the hall he said, "See, I told, awkward moments. They spoke each others sentence."

"Right. . . Star and I are going to bed. You coming Cy?" Robin asked

"No, I have to find somebody to deliver millions of pounds of cheese to the tower in the morning." He answered grabbing the phonebook.

"OK? Later." responded Robin as rolled his eyes and left.

Beast Boy went down the hallway towards Raven's room and stuck his head in the doorway.

"Um. . . Raven? You ok?" he checked in. BB slowly entered her room.

Caught off guard Raven yelled, "Get out!" and proceeded to throw books at him. He moved to the right, barely missing him. "I thought I told you, , ," She enveloped him in her darkened spirit energy using her right hand. He remained calm and collected as he knew that their relationship was as complicated and at times, as simple as snow. As she slowly contoured to the lines of his body, she stopped. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide and then she let him go. Immediately after that she winced at the pain her right hand.

"Sorry Beast Boy," Raven apologized, "I didn't realize it was you."

"It's okay," he waltzed over to Raven to comfort her, "I would rather die by your choking and **almost** _painful_ grip anyway!" He tried to make a joke for it, but all he could manage to make her do was smile a weak Mona Lisa smile, which was enough for him. "So do you know what the problem is?" Tears started swelling in her eyes. "What's the matter Rae? I didn't mean to -"

"No, it's alright," she cut him off as he clutched her head close to his chest to try to prevent her from full on crying, "I think I know what it is, but I don't want it to be that if I'm right."

"Don't worry if it is what you think it is I'll help you beat it. It our secret." he said, putting his finger to her lips.


	2. A Drink Of Water

FFO: Alright I was soo exicited that I got up my first chapter up that I forgot to say something. This is dedcated to all the BB/Rae fans. I will put things from other peoples stories in this story. So almost everyonewill have thier own chapter.

Disc Lamer: If I owned Teen Titans this would have been a show and I wouldn't have to type it.

FFo tried to waske up the Titans.

FFO: WAke up Guys. It's the story Prmier.

BB and Rae got up.

Cy, Rob, and Star: 5 more minutes!

FFO: R&R

* * *

A Drink of Water

Cyborg was in the kitchen looking for the number of some cheese company. He had other non-phonebooks out to make it look like he was doing research of some kind. As Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, he looked up from his "research" and threw a non-phonebook over his phonebook. "Beast Boy?" he questioned in surprised "What are you doing up?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided . . . to get some water, and. A better Question is, what are you doing?"

"Um, Research on . . . um the . . . um . . ." he looked around in a bunch of the other non phone books, "extra marital gale fusion forces?" Beast Boy glared at him.

"Right, anyway, and since Raven was feeling sick I decided to take her some herbal tea." he replied properly.

"Aww, that's sweet!" Cyborg mocked. Beast Boy glared at him. "I promise," he double-crossed behind his back "not to tell."

That seemed to satisfy him, for now. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway, which seemed longer to him because he was carrying two glasses of water and one glass of herbal tea "_This isn't right," _he thought to himself, _"why should she be the one in pain?"_ Thoughts ran all through his head. Why's? What's? When's? Where's? How's? As came through Raven's door he thought aloud "What are we broke?"

"What . . . are you . . . talking . . . about?" she managed in between breaths.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud. Ok, I got the water glasses. Now what?" he frowned so that his ears turned partially purple at the tips "Hold on I've got something you can use." He put down the glasses by Raven and left her room. He came back a few minutes later with a treasure chest made of a mixture of rocks, leaves, mud, and a tree, which didn't seem like it was from Earth. It had a purplish-blue color to it, with the metal parts in gold. His name seemed to be carved on the inside of biggest stone on the front and the place where he got it from seemed to be on the top, she was trying to read until he opened the chest. As he looked and scraped through the chest to find what he was looking for, he noticed that she was starring intently on his chest.

As he pulled out a green and orange swirling, metallic box she started to throw up. He grabbed a bucket from his chest and gave it to her to throw up in as he opened the container to show it was an oxygen mask. After cleaning her up, he put the oxygen mask. She took deep, calming of the oxygen. _"Odd. . ."_ she thought, _"this smells an awful lot like peppermint and rosemary."_ She started claming down, breathing easier, and feeling better. She also felt a little sleepy. She opened her eyes only to find that she was in her bed and she felt a hand on her back. She slowly got up. "What happened?" Raven questioned.

"Well, you were a little oxygen deprived and you started vomiting so I let you borrow my oxygen mask." Beast Boy explained. She looked around her room.

"Where is your chest?" She wondered. He looked at her quizzically. "Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed, "I meant . . ."

"Nah, it's okay. My treasure chest is in my room and _my chest_ is okay" he joked. She covered her smile with her left hand.

"Where did you get that chest from?" she pried as she shot a look into his soul. He broke away fast and looked toward the glasses of water.

"Um, I got the water now what do we do?" he dodged.

"Well, we have to put some of our blood in the water." She answered and proceeded to cut three horizontal lines on her right arm as Beast Boy pulled up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" he screamed in a hushed tone

"It's the ritual we're supposed to use." She stared at him blankly. His eyes stared at her and he noticed that they were clouded and iced over. Therefore, he didn't say anything and he copied what she did which are as follows: three horizontal lines, one vertical line and a semi-circle. They let it drip into the water and after a while, he bandaged their arms as quickly as he could. As he did, she was surprised to notice that his blood in his water was **blue **and hers was red.

"How . . ." she started then suddenly stopped remembering the "treasure chest" question. "Thanks." She stated.

"Sure, no problem. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Now, what do we do with these?"

"Well. . ." she trailed off.

"Well, what?" he coerced rolling his left hand around.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" she innocently eyed him.

"Don't tell me," he retorted,

"We have to send it to your/my home planet." They stated simultaneously.

"And if you have what you think have you'll have to be treated on your home planet, huh?"

She placed the hood of her cloak on her head, and turned away from Beast Boy. A sign of Timid, he saw. He put his hand on her left shoulder and winced a bit at the sting he felt in his arm. "Look," he comforted after putting their names on the glasses "do what you need to do, until the results come in do everything normal . . . well, you know what I mean, and when they come tell the result and we'll go from there, okay?" She looked up at him and seemed pleased by his reassurance. She moved closer to him and hugged him. "Ow, ow! Ow, ow!" They quickly pulled away from each other remembering the "arm thing."

"Thanks . . ." she hesitated, "Beast Boy."

"Hey," he said headed toward the door "why do you think I stay around here? Everyone would be lost if I didn't. Now, do you want me to stay while you send them off or can I go to bed now?" he begged.

"Yes, you can go to bed." she mocked and rolled her eyes as she turned to send them off only to callback to Beast Boy, "Hey, Beast Boy!" but she was too late, he was already gone. She smiled to herself only to turn back to see their names on their blood samples, "G. Logan aka Beast Boy" and "Rachel Roth."

"Hoe does he do it?" she questioned herself.


	3. My Lips

FFO: I had some problems setting some things up for the rest of the story. Sorry for any delays.

Starfire: We're up!

Robin: Yeah, What did we miss?

Cyborg: Hey CHEESE!

FFO: Reeed, Relax, and maybe Review

* * *

My Lips

Beast boy woke up to some sounds not normally heard in the Titan residence. For instance, the sound of a truck backing up, the sound of a helicopter taking off, and the sound of Cyborg actually knowing what he's talking about in the morning. Beast Boy threw the covers back, jump out of bed, and stormed over to the common room. A wall of cheese that crashed down met him at his feet as the door slid opened and he backed up in surprise. Beast Boy ran back to his room grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote on it. He then ran to Raven's room and stuck the note under her door.

She slowly, fleetingly blinked her eyes due to the intensity of the sun. "_The sun,_" she thought, "_how is it flowing into my room?_" She flitted her eyes left, only to see that she had left the curtains partially open for the Moonlight Home Ritual, which for one of her most hopeful day of days seemed inviting. "_Inviting sunlight._" She thought as she pulled back the covers and slid out of bed only to find the note at her door. She swiped it up as she plucked out a purple cloak and snapped it into place and then read the note. "_A note from Beast Boy_," she thought, "_he has such a way with words and such a way of logic._" she learned a while back in a 2-hour gaming session a while back (but that is someone else's story)

**WARNING:** Common Room!

Filled!

Brim!

Cheese! (Here he put an innocent picture of Cheese from Foster's)

"_Yes,_" she thought, "_he __certainly__ has a way with words . . . and maybe pictures."_ She floated down the hallway, but as she neared the door to the common room, which slowly slid open, did the full effect of the note, come to her mind. It was then that she realized that the note meant common room was filled to the brim with cheese. The countertops? Cheese. The tables? Cheese. The chairs? Cheese. The floor? Cheese. Face it, everything was covered with cheese even the T.V. screen. She moved over some of the cheese off the couch using her powers and sat down.

Meanwhile, deep in the mounds of cheese, they were ten times as big as he was, more like hills, no, not the right, they were bigger even, mountains. "_Yes, these huge mountains of cheese I have to wrestle kind of like . . ._" he thought. He opened his eyes and started the long trek up, grasping, reaching, climbing, and slipping. This process repeated.

Skittering, scattering, scampering, and squeaking were her essence and sole being and nothing was going to disturb her. Absolutely, nothi-

"Friend Raven!" Star popped up out of nowhere, "You are you okay now, right?"

"_Except for,_" she thought as she lispingly opened her eyes, "Star . . ."

"Well friend Raven, you are okay, right?" she asked again as she floated in midair. Raven looked at her, and I mean seriously looked at her. She softened her gaze at Star as she realized that Star was really trying to help. She softened her gaze.

"Star," she sighed, "I appreciate that you're trying to help Star, but I've got it under control."

"Answer question." Starfire said with a sly smirk.

"_A smirk?_" Raven thought, "_Star never smirks. Unless . . ._"

"What will happen if I say 'yes'?" she poked raising an eyebrow.

"A surprise." Star smiled.

"_Great,_" she thought, "_surprises, Star loves a good surprise._" "And if I say 'no'?" she countered.

"I will make you, my home remedy for pain!" Star squealed and giggled with joy at the mere thought of making one of her home dishes. Raven could imagine a purple glob of soup boiling in a pot, being put in a bowl for her, moving around, becoming a bad guy, and well you get the picture, one food she didn't want be a part of.

Meanwhile, he walked to the common room door, which when it opened caught him off guard. He opened his eyes and for miles all he saw cheese. There was cheese to the right of him. There was cheese to left of him. He was also buried in cheese. This was enough for him. "Cy!" he called out and stormed to his room.

Cy closed his room door behind and headed down the hallway. He turned the corner and . . . SMACK . . . right into Robin. "Sorry, pancake stack," he jokingly greeted with a smile, "didn't see you there."

"Cy, why is there, oh I don't know, millions of pounds of cheese in our common room?" Robin growled.

"Because man, if there wasn't they would know that I was talking about them!" he argued in a hushed tone.

"So it was between have Raven and Beast Boy angry at me or fill the entire common room with cheese!" he mocked.

"Yes, those were my choices and I chose, cheese. I will play in cheese, I sleep in cheese, and I will drown my sorrows in cheese!" Cy angered.

Just before Robin could argue back a point, the alarm blared its' message of warning that in some form or fashion the town was under attack. They ran into common room only to find Star talking to Raven on the couch. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"I don't know, but I haven't seen him." Star mused.

"Raven have you seen him?" Cy asked respectively.

"Here I am." he said turning back into a human. "Who is it this time, Beast Man, Beast Guy . . . Negative Beast Boy?"

"What in the . . ." Cy fell over.

"Sorry, I was . . . a . . . never mind." Beast Boy looked down embarrassed.

"Um right, it's Mumbo Jumbo," Robin stated as everyone turned there heads to Raven, "Raven are you going to be okay?"

"Even if she's not," Raven turned her head to find Beast Boy looking from over his sunglasses, "me and Cy got her back."

"Say what?" Cy rose from dead. "Why?"

"Because we're a team." he glared from over sunglasses.

"Oh, fine." he glared back.

"Come on now guys," Robin reiterated. "Titans! Go!"

As everyone filled out of the only two Titans remained, Raven and Beast Boy. As Beast Boy headed to door, Raven stopped him, "Beast Boy, I'm nervous." He stopped fresh in his tracks and looked over his sunglasses to stop and stare, "You're telling me that with all the meditating you do, you can't wait for some stupid results, it hasn't even been a day." Raven pulled her hood over her head and pushed Beast Boy as she walked out the door. "That's right," Beast Boy, yelled, "feign that confidence girl!"

Her powers worked 80 percent of the time. The times when they were not working Beast Boy and Cyborg covered her back. When her powers started to fade a beam of light or animal came from behind her, which was a good cover for her weakening powers, especially in front of Mumbo Jumbo. "Oh dear, it seems you've caught me again Titans, curse you!" he was netted and feigned surrender. He smiled evilly as they put him in the car and headed back to the tower.

"And now," Cy came up from behind the counter, put on a chef's hat, got out a bag of flour, and tore it open, "we're having pancakes for breakfast with cheese in it for dinner!"

"I'm going to try out our new detention cells, okay Cy." Robin shoved Mumbo Jumbo. A few months back, they thought it would be better if the bad guys stayed in a cell closer to them, seeing as how they were able to escape from regular, so in case they escaped they would not have gotten that far so figuring they could get it done in six months they built a few detention cells. It's been 9 months since they built them. It's been a month since they finished building them and Robin has been dying to try them out.

"Sure." Cy said as he poured in the flour.

"Mamacita!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven looked up from her book on the couch with a mini Mona Lisa smile on her face.

"Oh come on man, it's just flour." Cy philosophized.

"I know, but she was still . . . my favorite. Like in someone else's story." Beast Boy emphasized as he-not-so-gracefully fell to the floor, turned into a mouse, and left the common room. Raven got up and went to her room.

As she opened the door, a green mouse beat her in side her own room.

He scurried over to the paper red it and scurried into a corner turned back to a human as she delicately walked over and pick up the paper. As she read it she slowly slumped down on her knees to the ground. Caught off guard, she raised her head only to find that Beast Boy had swiftly put his finger up to her lips.

Meanwhile in the jail cell, "We're in, phase one is complete." Mumbo Jumbo radioed.

* * *

Beast Boy: I sounded gay

Cyborg: I agree. You went crazy over Mamacita.

Raven: Hey, at least we don't pick cheese over friends.

And thanks for noticing that I didn't have be completely nice to Beast Boy because I was sick.

FFO and Beast Boy: Fish are friends, not food.

FFO: Mentioning other peoples stories is just good business.

Chapter 4 to come.


End file.
